


Confessions

by HFyornT



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Murlendez, neil isn't in relationship with jessica anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HFyornT/pseuds/HFyornT
Summary: Perhaps when Shaun said he didn't need love he was serious about it. Until he met Neil. He wondered if Neil also felt the same way like him.





	Confessions

Neil took a deep breath. He definitely would do it. He couldn't waste more time to just wait. He needed to know if Shaun felt the same way like him. He would ask him out.

Just wait, he thought, then let out a desperate sigh. He was determined not to wait anymore and here he was, drinking his coffee alone to make him stayed awake. After the short break, he would come back to do his job.

"Why i can't find the right time to do it?! When i will be ready for it?"

He didn't realize there was someone looking for him. He heard what he just said and stood behind him.

"Are you in trouble of how to do it properly?"

Neil was surprised and almost made his coffee spilled over his shirt. Fortunately he took off his coat. If that happened, his coat, which he took pride in when he wore it, that would ruin his day because it had stain that hardly to be removed.

"Shaun! Oh, nothing important, really."

"Your thoughts told me otherwise."

Neil was damned for sure, "Forget what you just heard."

Shaun still behind him. He didn't want to leave though. He also, by all it meant, he wanted to talk to him about something that he believed it was matter, really important because Neil was involved. Rather, he was all it was about.

"Dr. Melendez, i want to ask you about something." he told him as his fingers fiddled with one another.

"Sure, tell me. Sit with me." he tapped the bench twice.

He sat beside Neil. He didn't speak for a while until Neil remainded him what he wanted to ask.

"What is this you want to ask? Are you in trouble and need my help?"

Shaun thought for a second, "... Maybe?"

"Go on. I'm listening."

"I like you, Dr. Melendez."

He succeed not to make it, not to make it spilled over on his thights. He managed to hold it. His expression showed he couldn't believe what he just heard. It was unbelieveably real.

"Did he just confess?" Neil asked to himself inly.

"Is it right for me to like you? I'm also a man like you so... I'm not entirely sure." he was being honest again.

Neil put his caffeine drink somewhere safe so it wouldn't spill. He gently rub Shaun's hand. He was surprised to know that Shaun didn't mind at all when he touched him. It was hard for people to only shake hands with him just to introduce each other. It looked like dating him was not that much different. He could hold his hands or do something romantically like any other couples.

He wasn't prepared for the confession, seriously. All he could do was smiling in front of the doctor, to tell him it was absolutely fine. They were both fine with the feelings they had for each other.

"Shaun, i like you too. It's okay, i mean, we love each other and it's fine! No matter what our genders are, we can still love each other."

Shaun's cheeks went red, "I want to be your boyfriend."

"Me too. You are my boyfriend now so am i to you."

"I'm happy."

Neil saw the most lovable smile on his face and he felt like he was the most special person because he was the first person to see him smiled like that and that smile was for him, a little gift, to show him that Shaun himself liked him too, wanted to be someone who could win his heart and he did.

He caressed Shaun's right cheek, "Can i kiss you?"

Shaun nodded. He began to close his eyes. Neil slowly tried to kiss him. He realized he hadn't been kissed yet and he demanded to get what he wanted to be granted quickly.

"Hurry." he mumbled.

"What?" Neil stopped.

Shaun got upset a little. His hands gripped on Neil's shoulders, letting him get closer. Shaun kissed Neil. He didn't know how to act but he got embarassed instead.

"I was supposed to kiss you!" Neil exclaimed.

"You took long time to do it."

"I was just trying to, you know, made sure you were ready for it."

"I'm always ready, anything, if it's you."

Neil sighed then a silly smile was captured by Shaun's eyes. He even was looking more attractive if he was like that. He was lucky to be his boyfriend.

"This is bothering me. What was the problem you had earlier?"

"Oh, the same. I was going to ask you on a date first."

"I like that idea."

"Then weekend sounds perfect?"

"Yes. I can't wait."

They kissed one more time before they got called to do their best to save people's lives. Shaun couldn't wait to have his first date and Neil knew his date with Shaun would be the best one he would ever experience in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first fanfic in this fandom :D I like this ship so much. Their interaction is interesting especially when they practiced with high-tech virtual reality system before they did the most risky surgery.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
